


Feel as Good as You

by SonyaLovesChocolate



Series: Three's a Crowd, but Eight is the Perfect Pile [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaLovesChocolate/pseuds/SonyaLovesChocolate
Summary: “It should be the other way around,” Hongjoong says. “I should tell you not to worry about me and go back to sleep.”“If I leave now you will stay on the couch and get no rest.”





	Feel as Good as You

**Author's Note:**

> Another title provided by my dearest friend, the Goddess of Fic Titles, bless her!~

Hongjoong lost track of time again and ended up staying at the studio past midnight. By the time he made it back to the dorm it was a little past one and he decided to just crash on the couch, not wanting to disturb Seonghwa. Hongjoong was sure that if he stepped into their shared room not only would he disturb the vocalist, but also receive another lecture about staying up so late. He wasn’t in the mood for that.

As he made himself comfortable on the couch a door opened then closed and footsteps approached. Hongjoong held his breath and debated if he should fake sleeping or prepare a speech about how he had been spending the last two hours relaxing on the couch, just in case Seonghwa rounded the corner. Thankfully it wasn’t Seonghwa but Mingi who stepped into the room. The younger man startled when he saw Hongjoong lying on the couch.

“What are you doing?”

“Avoiding Seonghwa.”

Mingi snorts, clearly amused and, before Hongjoong’s tired brain could process what was happening, the younger was on top of him. Hongjoong groans at the weight that is suddenly pressing him into the couch and tries to shove Mingi off, but the younger refuses to budge. Mingi squirms around on top of Hingjoong, trying to make himself comfortable, but he only succeeds in getting annoyed when he can’t find a comfortable position. He half-slides off Hongjoong, managing to squeeze himself between the older man and the back of the couch despite his huge body.

Hongjoong chuckles and tries to sit up, but Mingi has one leg and most of his torso still over him. The younger starts moving again, searching for a comfortable position to settle in. But the couch is too small for both of them, especially when Mingi is so big. Hongjoong turns on his side and the younger’s arms wrap around his waist and draw him closer as Mingi tangles their legs together, finally seeming satisfied with the position.

“What are you doing, you big puppy?” Hongjoong asks laughing.

“Making sure you get some sleep,” Mingi answers.

“It should be the other way around,” Hongjoong says. “I should tell you not to worry about me and go back to sleep.”

“If I leave now you will stay on the couch and get no rest.”

“The couch isn’t as comfortable as my bed but I will get some rest,” Hongjoong argues.

“With me here, you will sure do.”

“We are going to regret sleeping out here in the morning.”

“Well, next time you stay too late at the studio just sneak in my bed to avoid Seonghwa-hyung and so we both sleep comfortably,” Mingi says.

Hongjoong chuckles as he wraps his arms around Mingi’s neck. “Look at you, inviting me in your bed so boldly and casually.”

“Ah, it’s not like that,” the younger whines embarrassed as he tries to push Hongjoong away.

Hongjoong presses himself closer to Mingi and the younger suddenly kisses him. Hongjoong is too shocked to respond for a few seconds and only when Mingi presses his lips harder against his does he snap out of it. The kiss starts off slow and sweet, but soon enough Mingi grows impatient and starts moving his hips, seeking friction. Hongjoong chuckles against his lips and when Mingi draws back he bites his lower lip, making Mingi groan.

“Impatient?” Hongjoong asks.

“Maybe.”

Mingi kisses him again and Hongjoong lets the younger shove his tongue in his mouth and explore as he pleases. Mingi's grip on him tightens and Hongjoong is surprised when he feels the younger's hardness poke his hip. Hongjoong moves his hip and rubs against Mingi, making the younger man moan into his mouth. Mingi leans back and Hongjoong bites his lip again, harder this time.

"Were you planning this?" Hongjoong asks amused. 

"No."

Hongjoong hums and kisses him again, smiling once their lips clash. Mingi presses his thigh between Hongjoong’s legs and the elder takes it as an opportunity to grind against it. Mingi moans as Hongjoong picks up the pace, seeking more friction. Mingi's hands are suddenly on his hips, stopping Hongjoong’s movements. Hongjoong whines and tries to wiggle his hips out of Mingi’s hold, but the younger only tightens his grip until is borderline painful, not that Hongjoong minds it.

"Who's the impatient one now?" he asks. 

"Not my fault."

Mingi kisses Hongjoong again instead of answering, drawing his body even closer to his. They make out for a while and by the time they are ready to move on to something else, Hongjoong is painfully hard and can barely breathe. Mingi is in no better shape and Hongjoong feels a little proud knowing he is part of the reason Mingi is so worked up. The younger’s hands squeeze his ass and Hongjoong laughs a little too loud. Mingi lets go and slides his hand under Hongjoong, moving it around for a bit.

“What are you doing?” Hongjoong asks.

“Looking for the lube,” Mingi says.

“Lube?”

“San told me him and Wooyoung hid lube under the couch cushions in case they needed it.”

“Wait, they have sex on the couch?” Hongjoong asks scandalized.

“Hyung, a lot of people had sex on this couch.”

Hongjoong is still busy being shocked and a bit scandalized when Mingi finally finds the lube. He wastes no time in opening the bottle and coating his fingers with a generous amount of lube. Mingi doesn’t bother to take off Hongjoong’s pants, he just slides his hand underneath the clothes and slowly slips one finger in. Hongjoong tenses and grips his shoulders tightly, but relaxes when Mingi starts kissing his throat.

“Relax hyung, I am going to make you feel so good.”

Hongjoong moans and grinds against Mingi as the younger thrusts his finger in and out slowly. It goes on for a while and Hongjoong is about to start begging for Mingi to go faster or add another finger when the younger slides the second finger in. Hongjoong’s whole body rocks against Mingi who crashes their mouths in a messy kiss. Hongjoong has two fingers pumping in and out of him, a thigh he can rut against and a mouth that is kissing him hungrily, he is pretty sure he is not going to last long.

“Hyung,” Mingi whines against his lips.

“I’m close,” Hongjoong moans.

“Hyung you look so good.”

“Mingi, please.”

“Ah, hyung, it looks like you are feeling so good,” Mingi whines

“Your fingers feel amazing, please don’t stop,” Hongjoong begs.

But Mingi does exactly that. He stops moving his fingers and Hongjoong moves his hips, trying to fuck himself against Mingi’s fingers, but the younger’s hand grips his hip tightly. Hongjoong groans, frustrated and glares at Mingi, who looks down at him with his signature puppy eyes. Hongjoong is weak for those eyes so all the annoyance vanishes instantly.

“I want to feel as good as you, please hyung,” Mingi whines.

Hongjoong stares at Mingi waiting for him to elaborate. He doesn’t and Hongjoong tries to stay as still as possible while deciding what to say. He was close and now all his brain can think of are Mingi’s fingers making him come. Hongjoong is about to offer Mingi a handjob or a blowjob after the younger gets him off with his fingers when he remembers that Mingi has wild ideas sometimes. Hongjoong feels lightheaded all of the sudden.

“Do you,” Hongjoong swallows, his throat dry. “Do you want me to finger you?”

“Yes, we should finger each other, please,” Mingi says eagerly.

Hongjoong is shocked for a few seconds, but when Mingi pushes the lube bottle in his hand he snaps out of it. He coats his fingers with lube and slides his hand under Mingi’s pajama pants and underwear. Hongjoong slides one finger in, making Mingi whine softly and resume thrusting his fingers in and out of him slowly. Hongjoong tries to match Mingi’s slow pace but he is growing impatient. They grind against each other and kiss again.

“Hyung, hurry,” Mingi whines and Hongjoong adds a second finger.

Hongjoong tries to reach as deep as he can and not get distracted by the feeling of Mingi’s fingers. Hongjoong adds a third finger and quickens his pace, making Mingi moan. Hongjoong presses himself closer to Mingi as they grind against each other and the younger pushes his fingers even deepes inside Hongjoong.

“Hyung,” he whines.

“I’m so close,” Hongjoong says.

Hongjoong isn’t sure what pushes him over the edge, but he comes suddenly with a strangled moan and Mingi follows right after. They ride their orgasms together and Hongjoong’s hips don’t stop moving until he is oversensitive. Mingi takes his fingers out of him and wipes them on Hongjoong’s pants, making the elder groan in protest. Hongjoong retaliates by whipping his fingers on Mingi’s shirt.

“Hyung!”

“You started it,” Hongjoong says as he tries to get up, but Mingi’s arms wrap around him, restricting his movements.

“Where are you going?” he asks.

“To clean up,” Mingi tightens his arms around him even tighter. “Mingi, we have to clean up, we can’t fall asleep like this,” Honjoong says gently.

Mingi sighs and lets go of Hongjoong. “I guess it would be really uncomfortable to go to sleep with cum in your underwear,” he mumbles sleepily.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Georgiana140395)


End file.
